


Wish, Wish, Marimo!

by Cyriusli, Mossybrows



Series: Zoro's Birthday 2018 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 11-11, 11.11, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub fun, Food Play, M/M, Nakamaship, Roronoa Zoro Birthday, Shower Sex, ZoSan - Freeform, Zoro's birthday, Zoro's birthday 2018, kinky Zoro, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyriusli/pseuds/Cyriusli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossybrows/pseuds/Mossybrows
Summary: On his birthday, Zoro seems to be able to get anything he asks for, whether he realizes it or not.His first clue is when he asks Luffy to leave him alone and go bother a bird, and suddenly Luffy is bounding across the deck to a seagull. From there, Zoro figures it out, and of course it leads to a great night of sex with the blond.





	Wish, Wish, Marimo!

**Author's Note:**

> Author(s)’ Notes:  
> Mossy: Hey all~! Like promised, even though we might be a little late. Twin and I are both on hiatus, but here we are, popping back in just for Zoro’s birthday! This is co-written between the two of us and it’s about Zoro’s “wishes” coming true on his birthday (based also off the concept of making a wish on the time 11:11). 
> 
> We decided that I would be making the art and writing the nakamaship part of the story! Then you’ll get to enjoy some sweet, sweet cook and swordsman loving written by @cyriusli!
> 
> Please enjoy!

\---

 

Shuffle.

 

Shuffle.

 

_“Shishishi!”_

 

Thud.

 

_“Shh!”_

 

“Ghng…” Zoro grunted as he cracked an eye open, his neutral semi-frown turning into a full scowl, before it widened into a yawn.

 

His snot bubble popped as he sat up, lazilly easing into the world of the waking. He could have sworn that Luffy was responsible for interrupting his post-night-watch slumber. What was it? Food? What else could their captain be after?

 

...scratch that.

 

He should have known better by now.

 

Speaking of things Roronoa Zoro was wondering about...why was he surrounded by random items?

 

The swordsman turned his head and shifted his knee, knocking over a bottle of wine that he was pretty sure the cook snatched out of his hands last night. What was it doing there? Zoro picked it up in wonder, also spotting other items scattered--or rather, clustered--around his person.

 

He bit into the cork of the bottle, noticing that Sanji had already taken the time to remove whatever seal was usually on his precious fine wines. Was this compensation for a favour the cook would ask of him later? Eh, booze was booze.

 

He spat the cork aside after yanking it out of the bottleneck with a pop, before taking a swig and setting it down, moving on to inspect the strange collection around him. Spotting a hunk of meat sitting there, he decided that it was breakfast time and decided to scarf it down as fast as he could.

 

Satisfied, he licked his lips and returned to his perusal.

 

He started with the black cloth, that looked strangely like it was made of something rather pricey--he couldn’t tell--was sitting on his stomach, folded up neatly. Playing dress-up with the rest of the crew was always fun, but he wasn’t the type to pay attention to things like what clothes were made of.

 

It smelled of the sea, but also of something rather old and gentle, an almost unnoticeable cool scent--Brook? Was this Brook’s? Holding it up in his hands, the material felt strong and it was as long as his current sash. A note fell out of it when he unfolded it to examine it further

 

“For your swords?” he read, frowning--was his sash really starting to look that weathered? Not that it bothered him. But apparently it was enough to bother Brook.

 

But that wasn’t the end of the list of items around him. He moved his attention to a small pink box that was topped with a lid, closed with a white ribbon with a little sakura-shaped card attached to it. Picking it up, he pulled at the ribbon and read the card.

 

“For when you need to wait for me.” it read, signed from Chopper.

 

Inside was a large spool of shiny suture-string, the same kind that Zoro recognized had been used on both his torso and each of his legs (when he’d tried to sever them at Little Garden). Sanji had done those--but now, he supposed that he could do them himself as well in case nobody else was around.

 

The swordsman smiled. Chopper was always a bit of a worry-wart when it came to everyone’s injuries. Sure, it was part of his job as the ship’s doctor, but going the extra mile and gifting Zoro with something he could literally hold himself together with proved that he really did love them all.

 

“Heh.” Zoro could only utter an amused, endeared chuckle.

 

The next item he decided to pay a little mind to was a small pouch. He picked it up, surprised that it had quite a bit of weight to it. Opening the pouch, he found three earrings, all in the hook-style fashion, just like the ones he wore. With them, a note from Nami.

 

“In case you lose yours. It’s going to happen.” The note read.

 

Zoro very quickly felt a vein pop in his head as a deep scowl made him take another gulp of the wne Sanji had left him. It was good wine. He wasn’t so mad after another taste of it. What the hell was that walking loan-shark of a woman trying to imply?!

 

He pocketed the pouch, still frowning slightly. Shaking it off, he moved in to what was obviously from Franky. By now, the swordsman had figured out each crew member had left him something. Why? He didn’t quite know yet.

 

What he did know, however, was that the strange tube-like device was definitely something Franky had constructed. He reached for it slowly, a strange familiar sensation tingling up from the palm of his hand as he closed his fingers around the main body of the device. It was similar to how he felt when he held one of his three katana. He pressed the button, and a bright shaft of light erupted from the tip.

 

“....” Zoro blinked at the toy laser sword, narrowing his gaze suspiciously; he’d always wanted one, but how did Franky know? And there was one problem with it-- “Why is it red?”

 

He supposed that it matched Sandai Kitetsu just fine. But maybe he could Franky ask for a white and a black one to go with Wado Ichimonji and Shusui.

 

Zoro then realized the huge hunk of meat he was given was most likely from the captain and he had eaten it too quickly. Oh well. It was good meat.

 

The last, but certain not least of all the strange presents he had received, was a small bottle of choji oil, which smelled slightly of freshly bloomed sakura--had to be Robin. Oh, these were meant for him? But why were all of these things for _him_ specifically?

 

Zoro frowned. Was Nami making fun of how broke he was again? To be fair, he hadn’t hunted bounties in a good 2 years. Being a pirate who used to hunt pirates would put a massive hole in anyone’s pocket. Damn witch.

 

“Yo, Zoro!” Usopp’s voice snapped Zoro out of his thoughts.

 

Their sniper looked suspiciously sheepish. Like he had done something wrong. Zoro raised his brow questioningly.

 

“Sorry this is late! But I thought it would be weird not to introduce the two of you properly!” Usopp said, managing not to stutter despite his nervousness.

 

From behind him, he pulled out a small pot that held a plant. He handed it to Zoro, who took it dumbly without complaint. Curiously, he reached to poke it. It was a strange plant too, very green and healthy looking, but it also had a very red color that looked almost like blood stains between its two leaves; why did it only have two leaves?

 

The two individual leaves snapped as his finger got too close, and he blinked. Oh. It was a meat-eating plant.

 

Usopp smiled wide, nodding in satisfaction. “Look, you’re practically twins! Take care of him and don’t forget to give him a name, like Zoro Jr.!”

 

“How is this anything like me?!” Zoro growled.

 

“Anyway, Happy Birthday!” Usopp managed, before turning tail--hopefully, as they’d planned, Zoro would follow him to the galley, where Sanji had prepared a breakfast feast, and everyone else had helped with decorations.

 

Zoro blinked. Once. Twice. “Are you serious…?” Three times.

 

Usopp suddenly turned, and Zoro thought he saw something in his vision blur as he tried to look at his nakama. The sniper was suddenly posing, a familiar, bright yellow mask hiding his face (but exposing his long nose). He seemed to exude an aura of...well, seriousness--something completely misplaced for the time and place.

 

“Of course I’m serious!” ‘Sogeking’ declared, striking a pose. “If you say I am serious, then I am serious! Don’t doubt my seriousness!”

 

Okay. This had to be a joke. There was no way any of this was for real. Zoro grunted and leaned back into a relaxed position. “Stop that, it’s not funny. Go and water your plants or something.”

With another whirl around, Usopp found himself back to normal, blinking wildly. What had just happened?

 

“Plants…” he dawled. “Right, I should water my plants!”

 

The sniper was off, faster than he had seen him ever sprint before, leaving a cloud of smoke behind him. Zoro stared after the man, utterly confused, but reluctant to move with his comfortable position. What was that all about, anyway?

 

Zoro grunted, then decided to hunker back down to maybe get another hour of sleep. Unfortunately, ten minutes into said hour, he felt another presence making their way towards him.

 

“Yo, Zoro! Eh?” Luffy was nothing but a head, attached to a very, very elongated neck. “Say, where’s Usopp?”

 

Zoro didn’t even crack his one eye open to the usual antics of his captain. “Watering his plants.”

 

So much for that nap, Zoro thought.

 

“Huh?” the confusion in his captain’s voice finally made Zoro look at him. “Why is he watering his plants?! We’re supposed to be-”

 

A long, rubbery hand slapped over Luffy’s mouth so quickly Zoro flinched at the sound.

 

“Ne, ne, ne, Zoro!” Luffy repeated. “Come here!”

 

“What is it?” Zoro frowned. “If it’s not trouble, go play around somewhere else. Chase some bird or something.”

 

Zoro blinked, eye widening in surprise when he no longer saw his captain’s face. Snapping his head around quickly he saw Luffy darting his way across the deck, chasing after a seagull. The first mate sprang to his feet as Luffy reached the railing of the ship and launched himself after the bird with glee.

 

Adrenaline rocketed him forward and he managed to catch up to the rubber boy in his panic. “Oi! Idiot! Don’t do that, you’ll fall overboard and drown!”

 

Zoro’s hand met thin air.

 

“Wha--?!” He felt a shift in haki and turned in mid air, having launched himself after his captain, only to see Luffy standing on the deck, picking his nose and looking innocently confused.

 

Zoro plummeted into the ocean.

 

\---

 

Unsurprisingly, this soured the swordsman’s mood. After removing his robe and sash, squeezing the seawater out of them and draping them over the rim of the nearest balcony to dry, he popped his boots off and marched over to the pile of clean laundry that Sanji had laid out, and stole a pair of pants before changing into them. After he was satisfied that he wasn’t as wet as he used to be, he let his wet trousers join his robe and sash.

 

It was bright today, maybe he’d just dry out in the sun like he always did after a swim--even if this time it was unintentional.

 

Of course, he didn’t get to do that. As soon as he found a nice cozy spot under a direct ray of sunlight for him to lay out shirtless, a shadow popped over him to block out the sun.

“Zoro!” the shrill, annoyed female voice only confirmed who he thought it was. “What are you doing?! Where’s Luffy?”

 

“Chasing birds.” Zoro grunted and raised a hand to point at where the captain was still trying to catch seagulls--how long was he going to do that anyway?

 

“What?! Luffy! Luffy stop that right now!” Nami yelled.

 

Zoro sighed through his nose. “Oi, leave him alone. He’s happy.”

 

“And you!” She turned around and had Zoro regretting ever having spoken up.

 

The swordsman guessed that he wouldn’t be able to dry out in peace after all. “Leave me alone too.”

 

Silence.

 

Zoro sat up, concerned by the lack of protest from Nami. But all he saw was the orange-haired woman making her way across the deck towards Luffy, completely ignoring him.

 

When did Nami ever listen to him? Never. That’s when. Was everyone trying to pull something on him today?

 

Zoro decided that he was dry enough (despite still being really damp), and got up, shaking his heavy water-logged strands, just in time to hear his own stomach growl to life. The meat from earlier didn’t seem to be enough, after all. The cook usually fed him more than that.

 

Just as he had the thought, long, powerful, lanky--sexy--legs making hard contact with his shoulders, sending him straight into the floorboards he’d recently been standing on. He grunted in annoyance, looking up to find Sanji sitting atop him, grinning wide--eerily so.

 

In either hand, the cook held a dish that Zoro could consider was one of his favorites. Actually, continuing along each arm there were dishes Zoro had remembered relatively enjoying in the past, both before and after Sabaody. The best dish was atop the cook’s head, perfectly balanced despite his sudden attack.

 

“Did you call for me, Marimo?” Sanji said in a singsong voice that was usually reserved for one of the ladies of the ship.

 

Yup. Today was ‘prank Zoro’ day that was for sure.

 

Still…

 

Zoro glanced around, finding that Luffy was still preoccupied with seagulls, Usopp was still up near the mikan trees tending to his own pop greens, and Nami had decided to listen to him for once and leave him be. Robin, Brook and Franky had yet to show up.

 

He reached up and wrapped an arm around the cook’s waste. It was rare for them to have a moment like this, afterall. He pressed his and cook’s lips together, before suckling on Sanji’s lower lip to ease his mouth open.

 

Trying to steal a kiss seemed to snap Sanji back to his usual self.

 

Sanji’s one visible eye widened and he pulled away from Zoro. “Wh-what are you doing, marimo?! There’s--”

 

“Oi, stop moving. You’re still sitting on me.” Zoro complained.

 

And Sanji did so, suddenly holding deathly still. Despite it being out of character, it did allow Zoro to kiss him again, before his stomach growled, reminding him of all the food Sanji was still delicately balancing atop his person.

 

“Onigiri first.” Zoro declared to himself, reaching up to take some, when Sanji's teeth closed around his nose. “Itte--!”

 

“You’re being very rude, Mr. Customer.” Sanji scolded, before setting the dishes down around them and taking the tray full of onigiri into his hands. Picking one up, he gingerly presented it to Zoro. “Now behave and say ‘ahhh’...”

 

Zoro blinked in surprise. Glancing around once more, he decided that nobody had come to bother them yet, before leaning forward and taking a bite. He hummed in appreciation, making sanji swoon.

 

“You like that? Is my food good, Marimo?” Sanji crooned--again, he was acting weird as well.

 

“Shut up and feed me properly. I’m thirsty too.” Zoro said after swallowing. “Hmph--?!”

 

Rum. Rich, strong rum. That’s all Zoro could process in his mouth, before realizing Sanji’s lips had found their way to his once more. The cook kissed him, mouth-feeding him the alcohol, which Zoro swallowed eagerly. He grinned. Sanji may have been behaving strangely, but he wasn’t going to turn down such an invitation.

 

“More?” Sanji asked almost lovingly, presenting him more onigiri.

 

Once Zoro had polished off several plates, he eagerly welcomed the rum-filled kiss Sanji followed the food up with.

 

“Hmh...cook…” He said, swallowing another mouthful of rum that had strong hints of Sanji in it’s taste.

 

He moved, turning on the cook and pinning him to the wooden flooring of the upper deck they had yet to move from. Sanji smirked, taking another swig of the large bottle of rum that he had snatched from his secret stash that even Zoro knew to keep away from.

 

Zoro licked his lips, leaning down just as Sanji opened his mouth to present the rum, tongue teasingly becoming Zoro to come drink. Zoro slipped his tongue into Sanji’s mouth as they shared the mouthful of quality-brewed booze--the swordsman had a vague idea that this was yet another overtly expensive bottle that Sanji could normally never allow him to even sniff at.

 

Sanji panted, breathless and turning pink from the drink. “Zoro...are you still...hungry?”

 

Zoro was already in the process of unbuttoning Sanji’s shirt, yanking his tie off impatiently. “Yeah. Feed me, cook…”

 

Sanji smiled, an almost drunk, sweet smile. He wriggled, thumbs hooking onto the hem of his pants and easing them down, exposing his ass. Zoro pressed himself into the cook greedily, grabbing a handful of Sanji’s asscheek and squeezing tightly, eliciting a moan from the cook.

 

“Eat me, Zoro…” Sanji begged.

 

Zoro began to grow a little dizzy; there were so many things he wanted to ask. Why was Sanji so eagerly offering himself to him like this? Why was everything so strange today? Was he dreaming? Out of everyone who had been acting strangely, Sanji had perplexed him the most.

 

But these thoughts were very quickly being forgotten as he felt the heat between Sanji’s asscheeks with his fingers. The cook let out a rather loud mewl that made it feel like only the two of them existed in the entire world. Zoro pushed his thoughts aside, wanting to enjoy the rare gift of having Sanji enthusiastically undressing for him.

 

“Awh! Zoro-bro.” Franky’s voice snapped them both out of their moment. “Oh, Sanji-bro is here too.”

 

“GAAAAAAHH!” Just like that, Sanji was gone--in a flash, he’d yanked his pants up, kicked Zoro in the face hard enough to leave a shoemark, and bolted all the way back to the kitchen.

 

Zoro was left there, still on his knees, arms open and empty, where once the cook’s glorious ass had been.

 

“What was that about, awh!” Franky asked.

 

A vein pulsated furiously in Zoro’s head. “Idiot! Why did you show up here?! If you have so much time, go build more fancy toy light-swords!” He yelled, annoyed at having had his treat snatched right out of his hands.

 

“Oho!” Franky declared, clearly pleased that Zoro had liked the first successful prototype he had created. “Right, right, awh! I should make two more! You use three swords afterall!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, go do that…” Zoro said, deflated--he crossed his arms, throwing a silent, manly tantrum. “Make one that looks like Sandai Kitetsu and Shusui too. Light-sword Wado ichimonji is lonely!”

 

Damnit. He was really enjoying himself just then! Zoro was still fuming inwardly as he watched Franky march off to no doubt make his way down to his crafts room. Zoro snorted, pausing for a moment, before deciding to go chase after his blond dessert.

 

If Sanji had made his way to the galley, maybe he’d find him there and they could continue.

 

As if on cue, like the entirety of today had conspired with his nakama to keep interrupting him, Chopper came bounding up to him excitedly.

 

“Zoro! Zoro!” Chopper called out, looking concerned.

 

The swordsman couldn’t help but smile--the little guy was always so cheery when they were on the ship. “What is it?”

 

“Where’s Nami? Why is Luffy chasing seagulls? And Franky’s going off to do something else too?!” Chopper asked, looking more confused than even Zoro.

“What’s wrong?” Zoro asked--had they all really been planning something afterall? Was it...was it really his birthday? Nah. He just had his birthday, there was no way.

 

“We...uh….uhm!” Chopper struggled to explain--he didn’t want to spoil the surprise.

 

Zoro frowned. “Everyone is acting weird today. But, don’t let them bother you, Chopper.

 

Chopper looked inspired, nodding and saluting to Zoro, like he had many times after they’d first picked him up. Zoro’s anger melted away completely has he realized just how endeared he was to the little reindeer.

 

“You’re going to become a doctor that can cure any disease, right?” Zoro asked, reaching out to pat Chopper’s furry head.

 

“I am! I’ll be even better than Torao!” Chopper declared.

 

“That’s the spirit.” Zoro smiled. “Now go study. If anyone is acting weird, just ignore them. Don’t let them bother you.”

 

“Okay!” Chopper nodded and bounded away happily. “I’m going to study!”

 

The swordsman got up from where he had once again been seated, making his way towards the galley. He paused when he reached the top of the two staircases that lead to the upper deck where both the galley and doctor’s clinic were.

 

Brook hummed, sipping tea, while seated on a summer lounge chair, a full teapot sitting on the table in front of him.

 

“Yoho!” Brook laughed in amusement, cup of tea still raised to his non-existent lips. “You seem to be having a rather bad birthday, Zoro-san.”

 

Zoro’s brows furrowed. So it really was his birthday? He was about to ask, when Brook raised a hand to stop him from speaking.

 

“You know,” Brook continued without pause. “The eleventh of the eleventh seems to have significance.”

 

“Yeah?” Zoro asked.

 

Brook seemed to hesitate for a moment, before continuing with what seemed to be relief. “Maybe you should ask Robin-san about it. She’s in the galley comforting our dear cook-princess.”

 

Zoro nodded, suspiciously eyeing Brook. He seemed normal enough. Maybe he wasn’t in on what everyone else was on about? But was what he said about it being his birthday true? Only one way to find out.

 

Zoro turned and marched his way to the galley door. “Thanks, Brook.”

 

Brook nodded silently, taking a long sip of his tea. He heard the galley door open and close, and slowly put his teacup down. A moment passed silently, and his empty eyes looked out onto the deck. Luffy was still, diligently chasing after seagulls. He had already stuffed several into his mouth. Usopp was singing about poisonous plants while Nami had decided to join in and ask him about how to best tend to her mikan oranges. Chopper could be heard, happily turning the pages of some of the latest books they had acquired from the last island in the clinic not too far from where Brook was sitting. Brook had just seen Franky make his way below to start tinkering on Zoro’s new-fangled laser-swords.

 

Everyone had ended up doing silly things thanks to Zoro’s spoken wishes.

 

“I THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO BE MADE TO DO SOMETHING TOO!” Brook cried in despair, falling over in his chair. “WHY DID ONLY I MISS OUT?!”

 

Usopp called from above. “Just be glad you were left alone! I’m running out of things to do with my pop-greens up here!”

 

“He told me to leave him alone, how rude is that?!” Nami protested--despite that, due to the strange phenomenon of Zoro’s wish-making powers, she could do nothing to chase after him, as much as she had tried to turn around when she first found herself walking away from Zoro.

 

“BUT HE COULD’VE TOLD ME I LOOK YOUNGER TODAY!” Brook cried, tears bursting into rivers from his eyeless sockets. “I KNOW I’M JUST BONES, BUT HAVE SOME CONSIDERATION! I WAS LEFT OUT!”

 

\---

 

**@cyriusli’s Part**

 

 

  


Zoro walked into the galley to find several things. The first was Robin sitting calmly at the table with a cup of tea, two of her conjured arms propping up a book for her to read while she held her tea cup in her real hands. The other was Sanji, pacing back and forth behind the counter in the kitchen pulling at his hair while he muttered under his breath. Zoro inhaled to speak, to find out exactly why Sanji had fled into the kitchen, though he had a feeling it had to do with kissing Zoro right on deck for the whole rest of the crew to see.

 

Robin looked up from her book, a sly smile on her face. “Be careful what you say, Zoro-kun.” Robin warned, sipping her tea. “With a few simple words, the best of dreams, or the worst of nightmares, tend to come true.”

 

“Umm...” Zoro rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, feeling something twist in his gut. He normally ignored Robin and her creepy whims on how the crew was going to horribly die in whatever predicament they were currently in, but with all the weirdness he’d encountered with the rest of the crew — and specifically Sanji — Zoro was hesitant to disregard her cryptic warning. “What are you talking about?”

 

Robin hummed in question and stood from the table as she closed her book. In the kitchen, Sanji was still rambling about kissing Zoro on the deck. “Interesting. So it doesn’t work when there isn’t any specific request that needs to be fulfilled. There’s no fixing it, Zoro. Just let it run its course. Happy birthday, by the way.” With one of her famous giggles, Robin walked toward the door. “Might I suggest a drink to celebrate?”

 

Zoro watched her go, huffing as she closed the door behind her with a soft click. Zoro knew that something was off about the day, and he knew that if anyone had figured out just exactly what it was, it was Robin. Still, he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. At first he had thought it was a fluke, there was no way the crew was responding to whatever he was thinking or saying, but then again, maybe they were. Sanji had really thrown him for a loop with his antics on deck, although some part of Zoro deep down had actually appreciated the sentiment from the cook, but then again, it was _Sanji,_ and the cook was prone to doing stupid shit.

 

In the kitchen, Sanji had stopped pacing, but was still muttering under his breath. Deciding he wasn’t getting anything done by standing there, Zoro took a deep breath as he took a step toward the counter. “Cook; booze.”

 

Before the words were even completely out of his mouth, Sanji yelped in shock, and suddenly in the middle of the galley was a large wooden tub. The smell of rum filled the air as Zoro blinked at Sanji, who was now sitting in the middle of the tub holding what appeared to be a bottle of sake. Sanji looked pissed, confused, and terrified all at the same time — he also looked really, really good in the burgundy colored suit that magically manifested itself on him when he plopped into the tub with a splash — but all Zoro could do was stand there and gawk.

 

That hadn’t exactly been what he meant when he said he’d wanted booze, but he was certainly willing to take it.

 

Sanji twisted his hand to read the label of the bottle he was holding before he snapped his head up to glare at Zoro. Zoro was grinning though, taking off his shirt as he walked across to the edge of the tub, which really was almost filled to the brim with rum.

 

“What the fuck, Marimo,” Sanji screamed at him, but Zoro waved his hand in dismissal as he kicked off his boots and climbed into the tub with Sanji, pausing long enough to scoop up a palmful of the amber liquid and try it. Yup, really was rum.

 

“Suit looks good on you,” Zoro murmured as he wiped a drop of rum from Sanji’s cheek.

 

“Shut up.” Sanji blushed even as he scowled up at Zoro. “How in the fuck did this even happen?”

 

“Beats me.” Zoro shrugged, leaning in close to Sanji and grabbing his other hand. “Does it really matter though? You’re sitting in a giant tub of rum.”

 

“In the middle of my kitchen. Yes, shitty Marimo, it matters.” Sanji went to pull his hand from Zoro, but he refused to let go. “All I can smell is the rum.”

 

“Smells good.”

 

“You fucking alcoholic.” Sanji huffed and rolled his eyes. “It’s going to ruin this suit.” Sanji looked down at himself, and Zoro thought he saw Sanji quickly coming to somewhat the same conclusion Zoro had on what was going on. Somehow, one way or another, Zoro was able to make shit happen just by saying it. Settling the large bottle of sake in his lap, Sanji plucked at one of the suit’s lapels. “This _was_ a nice suit.”

 

“Still is a nice suit.” Zoro picked up the bottle of sake. “Should save this for later.” Raising an eyebrow he smirked at Sanji. “What do you think, Cook?”

 

“I think you are out of your fucking mind.” Sanji stood, sloshing the rum around in the tub. “I need a shower. I can feel the alcohol burning my skin.”

 

Leaning in, Zoro nipped at the juncture of Sanji’s neck and jaw, able to taste the stray drops of rum that had splashed against his skin. “I can take care of that.”

 

“Idiot,” Sanji breathed out, tipping his head to the side to give Zoro more room to kiss him. Zoro could feel Sanji’s fingers tugging at the hem of his haramaki, and Zoro couldn’t help but smirk against Sanji’s skin as he licked a trail down Sanji’s neck to his shirt collar. The smell of alcohol was heavy in the air, and the taste rampant on his tongue. Without thinking, Zoro bent slightly to scoop up another palmful to slurp out of his hand.

 

“Animal,” Sanji hissed, pushing Zoro backward. “Seriously, this is getting irritating. I need to get out of this suit and take a shower.”

 

“Okay, okay.” Zoro reluctantly turned and climbed out of the tub, frowning at the wasted alcohol on the floor from him and Sanji.

 

That was one thing the two of them could agree on when it came to waste. They were committing the ultimate crime right now, wasting alcohol like this. Sanji grabbed Zoro’s hand, and Zoro didn’t even flinch as Sanji tugged him along, silently asking Zoro to follow him toward the bathhouse.

As soon as Sanji locked the bathhouse door, Zoro pushed him up against it, licking a trail down his neck, and sucking the rum from his shirt collar. Sanji shuddered under him, body arching into Zoro’s touch as he gasped.

 

“Not going to let good booze go to waste,” Zoro grunted, hands already wandering over the damp fabric of Sanji’s suit.

 

To Zoro’s shock — and delight — Sanji didn’t argue with him. Instead, he raised his hands to start undoing the suit jacket buttons before pushing it off his shoulders where it fell to the floor with a wet plop. Zoro started on the shirt buttons, nipping, kissing, and teasing Sanji, delighted at the lingering taste of rum on Sanji’s wet skin. Deftly he undid the shirt buttons, noticing Sanji’s skin was flushed, more than likely that slight irritation Sanji mentioned in the galley.

 

Sanji hummed approvingly, hands threading into Zoro’s hair. Something was a little off about Sanji, but Zoro wasn’t going to dwell on it, more concerned with exploring every inch of Sanji’s alcohol drenched skin. Zoro heard Sanji kick off his shoes and was aware that the blond’s hands had found their way to Sanji’s belt.

 

The cook’s eagerness wasn’t lost on Zoro, and he worked his way back up Sanji’s torso, pausing to tease his nipples before moving on. Licking and nipping at one, Zoro rolled the other hard nub between his fingers, listening to Sanji’s breath hitch above him as the blond struggled to push his soaked pants down off his hips.

 

Zoro released the nipple he’d been teasing, lifting his head to see the lust clouded in Sanji’s one visible eye. His hands once again reached up, and as Sanji’s fingers sunk into Zoro’s hair, he pulled him forward for a harsh kiss. Zoro’s hands went to Sanji’s hips, sinking under the wet fabric. Sanji shivered under his touch, breaking their kiss just enough to gasp his name. Humming in answer, Zoro worked to get Sanji’s pants off of him, but he wasn’t getting very far with how distracting Sanji was being.

 

Knowing exactly where this was headed, Zoro was just as willing and wanting as Sanji seemed to be, but at the same time, he didn’t want to fuck against the door to the bathhouse when they had the entire room to themselves.

 

Forcing himself to break the kiss, Zoro swallowed, panting as he spoke. “Come away from the door.”

 

Sanji quirked his eyebrow, a devious grin on his face. “Make me.”

 

Zoro smirked, able to see the mischievous look on Sanji’s face. Without any hesitation, Zoro adjusted his hands, and picked Sanji up. The cook instantly wrapped his legs around Zoro’s waist, deciding in that exact moment they needed to be kissing again. This kiss was different than the last, it was a little hungrier, a little rougher, and Zoro groaned into the kiss as excitement coursed through him, spearheading straight to his dick. Against his stomach, he could feel Sanji’s half hard cock, and Zoro knew they both needed to get out of these clothes.

 

He stumbled backward a pace, Sanji using his legs to shift against Zoro and change his center of balance. Zoro didn’t care as he caught himself, turning to walk forward toward where the showers were. Sanji’s hands were cupping his face, the blond’s attention completely and utterly focused on Zoro, and honestly he wouldn’t have asked for it to be any other way.

 

“Stand up,” Zoro murmured into their kiss, and he felt Sanji smile against his lips.

 

“Fucking cheater,” he whispered, lips brushing, but Zoro felt Sanji’s legs slide from his waist as the blond lightly touched the floor to stand on his own.

 

“You love it,” Zoro commented, purposely taking a step back from Sanji, knowing damned well if he didn’t, neither of them would ever get out of their clothes. Zoro pulled his haramaki off over head and started on the button to his pants as he watched Sanji struggle to get his slacks off his hips.

 

Zoro was a little annoyed that the alcohol soaked clothing was simply being tossed away, but the feeling didn’t last as he let his eyes trail over Sanji’s naked form. His entire body — the parts that had gotten wet from the rum anyway — were all tinged pink, giving Sanji’s skin the impression that is was already completely flushed. Zoro bit his lip as he struggled to get his own pants off, watching Sanji from the corner of his good eye as the blond turned on two of the shower heads, focusing his attention on the temperature of the water.

 

Even though Sanji was had his back to him, Zoro could see his erect cock thanks to the full length mirrors that lined the wall. Zoro couldn’t believe they were there at first, but after the first time Sanji and him had come to take a shower and bath, Zoro had learned to appreciate the mirrors a little better. Finally getting his pants off, Zoro tossed them in the general direction that the rest of the clothes were in, and walked over to Sanji.

 

Wrapping his arms around Sanji’s waist, Zoro kissed the nape of his neck, lingering in one spot before slowly moving on. To Sanji’s credit, he focused on the water, his hands raised to test the temperature of the streams before he lowered his hands to Zoro’s hands, linking their fingers and pushing both their hands toward Sanji’s groin. Taking the very obvious hint, Zoro wrapped one hand around the base of Sanji’s cock, and cupped Sanji’s balls with the other.

 

“Is this what you want,” Zoro asked, moving his hand up the length of Sanji’s cock. Zoro took a step to the side, pulling Sanji along with him so they were both standing under the spray of one of the shower heads. He let the water do the work for him as he began a slow rhythm of his hand along the length of Sanji’s shaft.

 

Sanji let his head fall back against Zoro’s shoulder with a low groan. His hands moved to Zoro’s hips, fumbling to find purchase as he arched his body back against Zoro’s chest.

 

“Fuck,” Sanji breathed out as he turned his head to the side to kiss the side of Zoro’s neck. Want skittered across Zoro’s skin, and he inhaled sharply as Sanji bit down on his throat and one hand grabbed a good handful of his ass.

 

Zoro jerked forward, cock grinding against Sanji’s ass, and the blond pushed back against him as he bit Zoro’s neck again, harder this time before he pulled away to lick apologetically at the spot. Zoro took a deep breath, voice low as he spoke. “Let me get the lube.” Because they both knew damned well where this was going, and they both knew damned well Sanji kept some in his bag of shit on the shelf by the sink.

 

Sanji whined in need when Zoro let him go, but Zoro tried his best to ignore Sanji as he walked across the space to get what he needed. It was at the bottom of the bag, under Sanji’s toothbrush and razor, and by the time Zoro returned to Sanji, the blond was actually taking a shower, a bar of soap in hand as he sat on one of the several stools that littered the shower section of the large room.

 

Steam was beginning to build in the room as Zoro came to stand in front of Sanji, looking down at him as Sanji smirked up at Zoro.

 

Carefully, so not to hurt himself, Zoro dropped to his knees, setting the lube aside as he grabbed a handful of Sanji’s hair and pulled him into a brutal kiss. Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro’s neck, keeping him close as they deepened the kiss, Sanji easily opening his mouth for Zoro when Zoro nipped at his bottom lip. Sanji let go of the bar of soap he was holding, and Zoro felt it slide off his shoulder before it hit the tile floors with a thump. He thought about making a comment about dropping it, but he knew Sanji would probably start laughing, and he wasn’t willing to stop kissing the blond quite yet.

 

Moving from Sanji’s mouth, Zoro trailed kisses across Sanji’s jaw and down his neck, letting his hands wander as he did. Sanji tipped his head back, gasping and moaning to the ceiling as Zoro worked his way across Sanji’s skin. The taste of alcohol was faint now thanks to the water from the showers, but that didn’t stop Zoro from pausing to suck small marks into Sanji’s pale skin. Sanji’s hands pressed into Zoro’s shoulders, and Zoro took the hint, working his way down Sanji’s chest and stomach. He balanced himself on one hand and his knees as he wrapped his other hand around Sanji’s length, slowly stroking up the hard shaft.

 

Sanji outright moaned above him, and Zoro smirked against Sanji’s skin, sliding back across the wet tiles in order to move lower. He bit Sanji just under his naval, feeling Sanji’s fingers move back up into his hair and grip tightly as Sanji threw his legs farther apart to give Zoro the room he needed while he settled between Sanji’s legs.

 

A thrill of arousal swept through Zoro. There was nothing more exciting and enticing than being at Sanji’s complete mercy by willingly letting himself be between the cook’s thighs. Zoro knew if the mood ever struck Sanji, Zoro would never know what hit him, literally. Sanji’s legs were the deadliest part of his body, and Zoro took great care — as well as a little smug satisfaction — at being able to bring Sanji to complete submission while Zoro himself was in the more dangerous of the two positions.

 

Zoro trailed kisses down the line of hair toward Sanji’s groin, only stopping when his chin hit his hand. He didn’t even hesitate to move then, lowering his head to lick across the head of Sanji’s cock. Sanji inhaled sharply above him before moaning when Zoro wrapped his lips around the head of Sanji’s cock and sucked.

 

Sanji’s fingers tightened in Zoro’s hair, and he grunted in slight annoyance, but dismissed it, knowing damned well that Sanji was at his mercy right now. From the corner of his eye, Zoro could already see the muscles of Sanji’s thigh shaking, and as he took more of Sanji’s length into his mouth, Zoro removed his hand and placed it over Sanji’s leg, gently massaging the muscles of his thigh in hopes of calming him.

 

Zoro wanted to enjoy this for a moment, and he didn’t need Sanji working himself up any faster than Zoro wanted.

 

Zoro could smell and taste the rum on Sanji, and he hummed in appreciation of the lingering taste. Above him, Sanji’s breath caught and he swore under his breath as he legs jerked closer to Zoro’s head for a split second. Zoro didn’t even bother stopping in his motions, knowing that even despite the current situation, Sanji had enough self control to not actually hurt him. Not unless Zoro pissed him off, that was, but right now, Zoro was more concerned with the exact opposite. He wanted Sanji to come undone for him, with him right now, and enjoy the brief sense of euphoria that he knew it would bring.

 

Feeling the shaking of Sanji’s thigh melt away, Zoro slid his hand up the rest of Sanji’s leg, and down passed his mouth to fondle his balls, gently rolling and tugging on them while he pulled almost completely off Sanji, just to swallow him down again. He could feel the head of Sanji’s cock hit the back of his throat, and Zoro swallowed, loving the low, guttural groan it pulled from Sanji, even as the grip on his hair started to become painful.

 

Zoro felt his own cock twitch at the sound of Sanji’s voice, and while he was enjoying himself, Zoro knew he was going to need more, and soon. He could see the bottle of lubricant from how his head was tipped, and he thought about grabbing it, coating his fingers, and fucking up into Sanji, knowing that from his angle, he could easily hit the blond’s prostate, but something in the back of his mind made him hesitate. Zoro knew he wanted Sanji, wanted to feel his body against his own, hear his voice, and see him fall apart in the way he only did for Zoro, but Zoro also wanted to give that sense of control to Sanji, and feel himself at the absolute mercy of the blond’s lust.

 

The ghosted memories of how it felt to have Sanji inside his assaulted Zoro’s body, making his shudder as he bobbed his head, able to taste traces of precum when he pulled back to suck at the head of Sanji’s cock. Zoro groaned, able to feel Sanji’s hands dig into his hips and he gasped around the head of Sanji’s cock as a new wave of want washed over him at the thought of Sanji fucking him.

He looked up, mouth still wrapped around Sanji’s length, when he felt one of Sanji’s hands leave his hair and the heel of his palm slid down Zoro’s back.

 

A shiver of excitement jolted up his spine as Sanji’s long fingers pressed into the crack of his ass. Zoro caught the low sound of the lube being picked up, and wasn’t surprised to hear the cap pop open. Nor was he surprised when Sanji’s hand left him, only to return a moment later, slick, cool, and without hesitation pressing deeper. Zoro moaned, ripping himself off the blond’s cock and making Sanji pause.

 

Sanji looked slightly shocked as he stilled, his body frozen in his half bent form over Zoro. Their eyes met. “Do you not want —”

 

Zoro cut Sanji off. “No. I do.” Something seemed to snap inside Zoro as he murmured those few words. He felt arousal flare through his whole body, and he rose up from his position to be able to speak right into Sanji’s ear. With his hand, he took Sanji by the wrist, and guided him back toward Zoro’s ass as he spread his legs on the tile floor. “I really want you to fuck me, Sanji.” Zoro could hear how hoarse his own voice sounded, throaty and driven by lust.

 

Sanji swallowed audibly, fingers tentatively pushing deeper into Zoro’s asscrack until his fingertips just barely ghosted over his hole. Zoro gasped into Sanji’s neck, pushing back against the just barely there touch. Sanji lost all sense of hesitation, eagerly rubbing his fingers against Zoro before pressing one finger in as deep as the angle allowed for. Sanji swore, and Zoro reached back, grabbing one side of his ass and pulling, knowing that by doing so, Sanji would have better access, and it didn’t take Sanji more than a few times of plunging the one finger into Zoro before he added a second.

The feeling of Sanji fucking him with his fingers was something Zoro didn’t realize he’d been craving until that very moment. Sanji’s cock twitched, and Zoro could sense the arousal of Sanji’s body against his own. He could feel a low moan building in his throat, but Sanji beat him to it, the blond’s breath hitching as he thrust his fingers as deep as he could go, spearding them wide in his quest to stretch Zoro open.

 

It only took Zoro a moment to realize that he had his back to the mirror, and he lifted his head to look over his shoulder to see what it was that had Sanji so worked up. From Zoro’s angle it was a little hard to see, but he knew that Sanji would be able to see everything perfectly clear. Even still, Zoro could see his ass, Sanji’s fingers pushing into him over and over. The obscenity of the scene sent a shudder of arousal through Zoro, he could only imagine how it affected Sanji.

 

“Pervert,” Zoro managed, a slight smirk curving the corner of his mouth as he went to kiss Sanji’s neck, and bite his ear.

Sanji snorted back would could have been a laugh, his voice deep with want. “Says the one who is helping me to finger fuck his asshole.” Sanji pressed his cheek against Zoro’s temple. “You look fucking hot from this angle.”

 

Zoro grunted as Sanji’s fingers barely brushed against his sweet spot. “Can’t really see.”

 

“No,” Sanji asked, his voice hitched slightly from his arousal. “I could describe it to you, if you want.”

 

Zoro could feel the smirk against his skin, and feel the water hitting his back. He felt hot suddenly, shifting slightly on his knees and jarring Sanji’s fingers that were still deep inside his body. Sanji inhaled sharply as Zoro shifted his grip on Sanji’s thigh, fingers digging into the thick cords of muscle under his hand as Sanji added a third finger with a low groan. “Shit, you’re tight.”

 

“Fuck you,” Zoro panted, though there was no bite to his voice. Having Sanji inside him like this felt good, the slight burn of the stretch making it that much more real for Zoro.

 

“Plan on it.” Sanji sounded eager, fingers thrusting deeply into Zoro and rubbing against his prostate. Zoro’s whole body shuddered with want, and he dug his fingers deeper into Sanji’s thigh. Sanji hummed in approval, and Zoro had no doubt in his mind Sanji was watching them in the mirror’s reflection.

 

That thought only served to turn Zoro on more, and he pushed back against Sanji’s hand, feeling Sanji’s hand brush against the fingertips of his hand on his ass as Sanji met him with another deep push of his fingers. Then Sanji pulled away from him, lifting Zoro’s head by his chin and pressing the lightest of kissing to Zoro’s lips. “Turn around.”

 

Zoro felt a want to kiss Sanji come over him and he surged against Sanji’s mouth, burying his fingers into Sanji’s damp hair. Sanji embraced him, kissing back with the same lustful abandon that Zoro felt surging through his entire body. “Turn around,” Sanji demanded again, his words sounding awkward as Zoro sucked Sanji’s lower lip into his mouth. Sanji’s wrists pushed at Zoro’s shoulders, and Zoro felt the cap of the lube thunk against the side of his head. With reluctance, Zoro let go of Sanji, but not without letting Sanji’s lip drag through his teeth.

 

Zoro shifted on his knees, able to see the absolutely pure look of arousal on Sanji’s face from the mirror, and watched Sanji’s eyes rake over his back and body as he settled himself onto his hands and knees. Sanji raised the bottle of lube, flicking the cap open once again, and in the reflection of the mirror, Zoro felt the cook’s movements seemed even more obscene than they normally were. He’d never thought in a million years that something so simple as a mirror would turn him on so much.

Behind him, Sanji dropped the lube and slid off the stood onto his knees. While Zoro couldn’t actually see the blond stroking his cock, he could see his arm moving from the angle of the mirror. Zoro closed his eye and had to bow his head. He could already feel a low heat pooling deep in his gut and they hadn’t even started yet. He needed to get better control of himself or he wasn’t going to last.

 

One of Sanji’s hands slid down his spine, starting from the base of his neck, fingers pressing in just enough to bump over each vertebrae in Zoro’s spine before curving off to hold onto Zoro’s hip. He knew Sanji’s other hand was holding the base of his cock, guiding himself as he pressed against Zoro’s stretch hole. He felt the slight slip of Sanji’s cockhead against his asscheek, and Zoro adjusted his hands, trying to find stable purchase on the water soaked floor tiles.

Steam had filled the room, and even though only two of the showers were turned on, Sanji and Zoro’s positions only really had them barely getting sprayed by one, and Zoro was sure by the time they were done, they wouldn’t even be under the water anymore. Sanji’s breath hitched as Zoro felt him press against his backside, the hand at his hip tightening its grip.

 

“Ready?” Sanji sounded breathless.

 

Zoro grunted and nodded sharply. “Yes.”

 

Now, for some reason, Sanji hesitated. It was only a second, but Zoro caught it, and found he was glad because, he, too, needed the moment of mental preparation for when Sanji pressed against him, into him, stretching and sliding deeper than his fingers had gone, and filling him as only Sanji could in this particular fashion. Zoro couldn’t stop the low groan from escaping his lips if he tried, and he locked his elbows in order to push back against Sanji, encouraging him to keep going until he couldn’t anymore, and the entire length of Sanji’s cock was buried in Zoro’s ass.

 

Even with the prep, Zoro’s body was pulsing from want, as well as the girth of Sanji’s cock, as Sanji panted over him, taking a moment to settle himself from how Zoro’s body was clenched around him. Zoro tried to relax, took a deep breath and let it out slowly, but the thought of having Sanji inside him was rolling through his head and he simply wanted to move so badly he was unable to get his body to relax.

“Shit,” Sanji grit out, his other hand coming up to grip Zoro’s shoulder tightly. “Relax, Zoro.”

 

“‘M trying.” Zoro took a second deep breath, and closed his eye, hoping that if he was able to block out the idea of the mirror, as well as his situation he would be able to relax enough to actually begin.

 

It seemed to help, as Sanji rolled his hips ever so slightly, pulling a low groan from them both. Zoro exhaled the breath he was holding and felt his entire body finally relax as Sanji pulled away from him. It wasn’t like this was anything new or different, but Zoro suspected the combination of his birthday, plus whatever in the hell was going on this day, was why he was a little more nerved up than usual. Sanji’s fingers massaged into his shoulder as he pulled almost all the way out, and Zoro felt himself relax even further.

 

It was just him and Sanji, alone in the bathhouse, fucking on his birthday, and Zoro focused on that thought as Sanji slammed back into him, setting a fast and brutal pace right from the beginning. Honestly, Zoro wouldn’t have expected anything less of his lover, and he picked his head up, able to see the look of concentration on Sanji’s face as he opened his eye. It sent a sense of renewed want through Zoro and he groaned as Sanji pulled away from him again, pushing back into Sanji’s forward thrusts as he lifted his hips.

Sanji moaned behind him, and in the mirror Zoro could see his head fall back as both ihs hands moved to Zoro’s hips, holding him in that slightly elevated position while Sanji fucked into him. Zoro pushed back with his hands, helping to keep the rhythm moving at a pace they both seemed to enjoy. Their eyes met through the mirror and Zoro felt a zing of arousal wash over him. Sanji was fucking perfect with his flushed skin and blown blue eyes. Zoro felt himself groan and Sanji smirked, holding himself flush against Zoro’s ass before slowly pulling away to repeat his movements.

 

Zoro could feel that sense of release creeping up on him again, and while he tried to push it down, it didn’t seem to want to leave him alone. He wanted to cum, but he didn’t want this to be over either. He greatly enjoyed these moments with Sanji, where everything else got pushed aside, and it was simply them. To his disbelief, Sanji leaned over him, wrapping his arms around Zoro’s chest and fucking into him at a steady and sure pace.

 

“I see you watching us,” Sanji growled into Zoro’s ear. Zoro tipped his head to the side, his earrings feeling cool against his heated skin. “It’s kinda hot, isn’t it? Watching as I fuck you.”

 

“Still a pervert,” Zoro gasped out as he felt the light touch of Sanji’s fingers on his aching cock. That simple touch made him realize how neglected his own arousal had been this entire encounter. He jerked his hips forward, upsetting Sanji’s rhythm as he tried to get the blond’s fingers closer to his own cock.

 

“I think you like it.” Sanji sounded smug, and while mentally Zoro would agree, he refused to say so out loud. He didn’t need to, it seemed, as Sanji chuckled and nipped at his earlobe. “Sit up.”

“What?”

 

“Sit up.” Sanji pulled backward with the arm still pressed to Zoro’s chest. “If you sit up and straddle me, we can both watch.”

 

Arousal thrummed through Zoro’s entire body, but he was most aware of it in his cock, especially with the way Sanji was trailing a single finger up the underside of his dick. “That way I can watch you watch me as a fuck you.”

 

Zoro’s breath caught, and he felt Sanji grin against his ear. “That’s what I thought,” he managed, voice somehow smooth and suave despite their current situation. Zoro pushed back with his hands, letting Sanji help pull him up into a sitting position with his back to Sanji’s chest.

 

He couldn’t help but look in the mirror, seeing his legs thrown wide open, cock standing neglected with Sanji’s cock buried in his ass, their balls basically sitting on top of one another from the angle. With a groan, Zoro let his head fall back against Sanji’s shoulder, and he closed his eye, needing a moment to take in the lewdness of the position even as Sanji started fucking up into him with slow, but sure thrusts.

 

One arms stayed wrapped around Zoro’s chest, keeping him against Sanji’s body while the other one wandered Zoro flushed skin. The shower spray was hitting their lower bodies and the warm water hitting Zoro’s cock, and the backsplash from the tiles hitting his balls, were not helping him in anyway. Zoro let his arms fall to his sides where he was able to find a hold on one of Sanji’s legs.

 

Sanji shifted under him slightly as he thrust up into Zoro, and Zoro cried out, unable to stop himself as Sanji slammed straight into his prostate. He picked his head up with the shock of the action, once again meeting Sanji’s eyes in the mirror. The cook smirked, repeating his movements, and making Zoro jerk on top of him. He leaned forward slightly, one arm moving out to brace himself as he adjusted to the new angle.

 

He could still see his cock bouncing behind his arm, and see Sanji moving in and out of him. The combined senses of sight and feeling were on the verge of overwhelming, and Zoro felt that tightness in his gut grow hotter as he watched, their connection shadowed by Zoro’s own body.

 

“You’re getting close, I can feel it.” Sanji still spoke in Zoro’s ear, and he watched as Sanji’s hand slid down his chest and stomach, trailing through the trail of hair before wrapping around the base of his cock.

 

Zoro hissed in need, thrusting forward into Sanji’s hand, frowning when Sanji chuckled darkly from his shoulder. Leaning away from him, Sanji jerked his hips forward, bucking into Zoro and hitting his prostate almost every time.

 

Zoro could feel orgasm fast approaching, and he reached out to take Sanji’s wrist in his hand and pause his movements, but it did little good since the motion of Sanji’s hips kept Zoro’s body moving into Sanji’s hand.

 

“Too much,” Sanji asked, and even though Zoro could hear the sincerity to Sanji’s question, for some reason it twisted the wrong way in his chest.

 

“No,” Zoro grit out, letting go of Sanji’s wrist. Sanji smiled into Zoro’s shoulder, hand moving along his flushed cock at the same speed he thrust into Zoro.

 

His breath caught in his throat, and Zoro groaned loudly as he felt himself get flung toward the edge of him impending orgasm. Sanji’s stuttered breathing didn’t help him any, knowing the signs, and realizing the cook’s own end was near at hand as well.

 

Zoro twisted his head to the side so he was still able to see, yet be able to get to Sanji’s neck as he moaned Sanji’s name into his flushed skin. Sanji shuddered under Zoro, losing his rhythm for a moment before regaining some semblance of it back. “Are you gonna cum for me,” Zoro asked, knowing damned well that if he didn’t ask that question first, the moment Sanji asked it of him, he certainly would.

 

“Deep in your greedy hole,” Sanji answered, and yeah normally Zoro would be a little taken aback by Sanji’s fucking obscenities, but right now, it only served to push Zoro closer to that edge. He groaned loudly, clenching his muscles around Sanji’s cock and focusing on the feeling of Sanji moving inside him. The grip around Zoro’s cock tightened, not enough to be painful, but definitely enough for Zoro to feel orgasm rush up on him.

 

“Sanji,” he gasped into the cook’s neck, feeling his entire body shudder as he closed his eye. Sanji hummed in answer and pressed further, gripping Zoro’s cock tightly as he slid from base to tip, closing his fist around the head of Zoro’s cock before sliding back to the base to repeat the motion. “Shit. I’m right there.”

 

“Don’t look away now.” Sanji sounded breathless, and it took everything Zoro had to turn his head again so he was able to see their reflections in the mirror.

 

He felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight. His entire body tensed as he curled in on himself slightly and he felt himself tip that edge as he came hard in Sanji’s hand. Later on, Zoro would think it was awkward, but in that moment all Zoro could seem to focus on was how his cum covered Sanji’s hand and leaked from between his fingers as his whole body shook from the intensity of his peak.

 

Under Zoro, Sanji bucked into him harshly, before he, too, stilled, Zoro’s name a breathless moan on his lips. Zoro leaned back against Sanji, able to feel the cook’s spent cock pulsing inside him as they both tried to catch their breaths.

 

“Happy Birthday,” Sanji murmured after what seemed like a few minutes. “Ready for a bath.”

 

“Yeah.” Zoro nodded, leaning to the side to stretch one of his legs out and be able to pull away from Sanji. He braced for the inevitable, but it was still gross when he finally moved away from Sanji, feeling cum and lube leak from his ass as he stood, stumbling a pace as he headed toward the tub. He frowned at the realization that they had never started the water to the tub, and thought about how nice it would be to not have to actually wait for the tub to fill.

 

Right before his eyes, the tub seeed to fill, swirling with steaming hot water that came up to just inches from the lip of the tub. Behind him, Zoro could hear Sanji groan as he stretched out his own legs, and stood to shut off the still running water of the shower heads. Zoro didn’t question how or why the tub filled like it did, figuring it was more of the weird magic that seemed to be happening to him constantly today. Stepping down into the tub, Zoro hummed happily at the burn of the hot water, sinking into the tub until just his head and the tops of his shoulders were still above the water.

 

Sanji padded over and slipped into the water next to him, sighing happily as he settled down into the water. They didn’t speak, simply enjoying the feeling of being near one another. Sanji’s fingers found Zoro’s under the water, and Zoro smiled faintly as he twined their fingers together.

 

“Let’s get cleaned up,” Sanji started after a few minutes, groaning as he stood and waded across the tub to the bucketful of soaps and washcloths. Zoro grunted, but didn’t move, enjoying the hot water on his tired muscles. He was sated and content to be spending the quiet time with the cook. He could hear Sanji moving around, but didn’t pay any attention to him until he felt Sanji slide into his lap.

Opening his eye, Zoro raised his eyebrow in question to what Sanji was doing, instantly noticing the bar of soap in one hand and the lathered washcloth in the other. “Cook,” Zoro stated. It wasn’t a question, but Sanji shrugged like he had asked one.

 

“Just let me wash you up. I feel like pampering you a little.” Zoro was going to protest but decided against it, instead sitting up a little more and letting Sanji have his way. Sanji’s gentle yet firm movements actually did a lot of good, and Zoro felt his entire body relaxing under the ministrations of the blond. Sanji was almost done when he asked, “Figure out what is happening to you today?”

“Naw.” Zoro shook his head. He hadn’t given it much thought since they had come up here, and now Zoro was too tired to want to worry about it. Sanji simply nodded and they fell back into a content silence as Sanji cleaned himself up, and they both climbed out of the tub. They were standing near the towel rack, each with a fluffy towel in hand when Zoro yawned. “I’m tired,” he murmured, voice quieter than he expected it to be.

 

He thought about how great it would be to be curled up under the blanket in the crow’s nest with Sanji and before he could blink — or maybe he had blinked — Zoro found himself in the crow’s nest with his arms wrapped protectively around Sanji’s waist.

 

Next to him, the blond sighed heavily. “Where are my damned smokes?”

Zoro picked up his head to squint at Sanji. “Right next to you,” he asked, unsure if they had mysteriously made it up to the crow’s nest with them or not. The pack of cigarettes with the word ‘DEATH’ sprawled across the package appeared right next to Sanji’s head, accompanied by Sanji’s favorite golden lighter.

‘Ya know,” Sanji started, placing one of his cigarettes between his lips and flicking his lighter. Zoro looked over at Sanji, watching as he inhaled that first drag, held it a moment, then exhaled around the cigarette as he spoke. “It’s kind of a bullshit present you got for your birthday. Being able to get whatever you wish for.” Zoro shrugged. He hadn’t thought it was all that great, more annoying than anything, but it did seem to have it’s advantages if the sex was anything to go by. “That isn’t fair, and it sucks.” Sanji was pouting around his cigarette, eyes trained on the ceiling.

 

Zoro rolled up onto one arm, looking down at Sanji and pushing his damp hair from his eyes. “Yeah, It does suck,” he agreed. “Cause it means I’m in love with a curly-browed cook, too.”

 

Zoro grinned as Sanji’s face turned bright red and he blew a mouthful of smoke in Zoro’s face. “Shut up,” Sanji muttered, looking away. Zoro waved his hand to clear the smoke before leaning down for a quick kiss. Sanji raised his hand to thread his hand into Zoro’s hair. “I love you, too, idiot.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Mossy here again, did you enjoy that?! Unfortunately, twin (@cyriusli) is really busy IRL, so she'll be heading back into hiatus!
> 
> Please support her work by donating to ko-fi.com/kellermarie to show how much you liked her smutty ZoSan/SanZo writing! Twin has always been really great at writing ZoSan and is a long-time fandom oldie! So go check out her ao3 account as well!
> 
> You can check out patreon.com/mossybrows for extra goodies for the artwork you saw in this fic and more!


End file.
